When You're Gone
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Un solo segundo basta para cambiar la felicidad a desolación, porque cuando Edward pensaba que nada podía empañar su felicidad, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.


**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: When you're gone**

**Autor: Yasi – Alice Cullen**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella**

**Summary: Un solo segundo basta para cambiar la felicidad a desolación, porque cuando Edward pensaba que nada podía empañar su felicidad, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.**

**Rating: K**

**Número de palabras: 2532**

**Nota: Por favor, a todos los que lean esto, les recomiendo que lo hagan escuchando de fondo la canción "Leave out all the rest" de Linkin Park, o en su defecto "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne, de la cual salió el titulo de este OS.**

Una espesa niebla cubría todo el lugar mientras corría sin saber exactamente adonde.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared.  
But no one would listen  
Cuz' no one else cared._

Estaba perdido mientras escuchaba como una voz familiar gritaba su nombre… miraba a todos lados pero no veía más allá de la espesura de la niebla y de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Corrió hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sus pulmones ardían por la adrenalina que inundaba sus venas. No sabía porque corría, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Un momento después, un grito desgarrador inundó sus sentidos y a su vez él comenzó a gritar por esa voz hasta que la oscuridad lo devoró.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear._

_What am I leaveing,_

_When I am done here?_

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, gritando y transpirando. Una pesadilla, eso había sido: una horrible pesadilla. Se convenció aún más de eso cuando vio que su esposa lo miraba impaciente sentada a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó ella con voz pastosa del sueño contenido

El asintió aún temblando de miedo. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que no había razón para tener miedo. Su vida estaba a su lado, llevando en su vientre el que, dentro de poco, sería la consagración de su amor: su bebé. Los 9 meses cumplidos y solo esperaban el día que debiera nacer.

- ¿Por qué estás despierta? ¿Por mi culpa? – cuestionó él mirándola

- Nop, Nessie me despertó justo antes que tu gritaras. Últimamente está muy inquieta. Me imagino que por la falta de espacio. Menos mal que ya le falta poco para nacer – contestó ella acariciando su abultado vientre mientras él apreciaba claramente el movimiento de su hija dentro del cuerpo de su esposa. Sonrió complacido antes de colocar su mano arriba de la de su esposa en su vientre y besarla suavemente en los labios para tratar de dormir de nuevo

* * *

Casi una semana había pasado desde la primera vez que había tenido ese sueño. Sueño que se repetía cada noche al punto de hacerlo desear no tener que dormir más. Leía un libro mientras su esposa dormía plácidamente. Cuando comenzaba a adentrarse en la lectura, ella despertó quejándose de un dolor agudo en el vientre…

- ¿Qué tienes, amor? ¿Qué te duele?

- El… vientre… duele… mucho…

- ¿Qué hago?

- Hospital… Nessie… viene hoy…

Sin perder un segundo mas, tomó las llaves del auto y a su esposa en brazos para meterla al vehículo para luego llamar a su padre, quien se encargaría del nacimiento de su hija… había algo en su pecho que le impedía ser feliz por el inminente nacimiento, pero no sabía que era… llegó al hospital donde ya los esperaban para llevarla rápidamente a la sala de partos. Él corrió detrás de la silla para no perder a su esposa de vista, hasta que su padre lo detuvo.

- No puedes ir mas allá, hijo… te llamaré cuando sea el momento

Lo dejó en la sala de espera hecho un manojo de nervios sin saber que sucedía. Pasó mucho tiempo y su padre no salía a avisarle que ya podía entrar a ver a su hija y a su esposa. Eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. Minutos después su padre salió, con una cara de pesar, de la sala de partos.

- ¿Cómo están? – fue lo único que salió de su garganta

- Hijo, tenemos unos problemas…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Y no me mientas! Recuerda que yo también soy médico – acotó al ver un poco de duda en los ojos esmeralda de su padre

- Bueno, seré claro. La bebé tiene atorado el cordón umbilical en el cuello, lo que hace casi imposible el parto natural… tendremos que hacer una cirugía de emergencia. Ya la están preparando…

- ¿Y ella? – preguntó refiriéndose a su esposa

- No sé su estado general, solo sé que está muy débil y…

- ¿Y… qué? – apremió el joven

- No quiero ser negativo pero… es muy probable que no resista la cirugía… - contestó el padre con pesar.

Dejó solo a su hijo posos segundos después para atenderla a ella. Él solo pensaba en el amor de su vida y en el regalo de ese amor que estaban luchando por sus vidas dentro de esa fría habitación de hospital y él estaba sin poder hacer nada en absoluto, solo esperar. Mientras esperaba por largos minutos, que para él eran eternos, recordó claramente el sueño que lo había asechado durante días. Pero algo había cambiado, ahora podía reconocer la voz que gritaba su nombre… era su esposa la que lo llamaba desesperada… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Su hermana melliza siempre andaba hablando de que veía visiones y todo lo que decía que había visto sucedía ¿Será que pasaba lo mismo con él a través de los sueños? Porque tal vez su sueño era un poco bizarro pero ahora sentía que era algo premonitorio… pero ¿de qué? No podía comprenderlo… ¿Su esposa necesitaba ayuda? ¿Qué significaba la niebla? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro en el sueño? No sabía que quería decir ese tonto sueño, pero luego se encargaría de llamar a su melliza para ver que pensaba ella acerca de eso, ella era mejor a la hora de descifrar sueños y adivinar lo que querían decir cosas como su tonto sueño. En fin, dejo de pensar en eso luego de recordar que aun no sabía nada de su esposa… Al pasar algo más de media hora, su padre salió con cara de resignación y cansancio. Se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Él lo miró a los ojos esperando que aquel sentimiento que se iba abriendo paso a través de él fuera solo por los nervios y la incertidumbre, pero de cierta forma sabía que no era así, que algo malo había pasado y el no podía repararlo, y que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos de un momento a otro sin consideraciones ni remordimientos.

- ¿Qué pasó, papá?

- Hijo… hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos por ellas, pero…

- ¡No! No, no, no, no, no… No pongas un pero allí, papá… no sirve un pero allí, no para mí, no para mi esposa, no para mi hija…

- Lo siento, pero no pudimos hacer nada. Cuando sacamos a la niña ya se había asfixiado con el cordón, así que tratamos de suturar rápidamente el útero para evitar complicaciones pero parecía que había una fuente de sangre abierta dentro de ella y no había nada que hacer. Te está esperando… no quiso que hiciéramos nada con el pequeño cuerpo de su hija y quiere verte antes de… - no pudo terminar de decir aquello tan trágico y lapidario para el joven porque un nudo se instaló en su garganta…

- No lo digas – suplicó el sollozante joven corriendo hacia el lugar donde lo esperaba la agonizante esposa.

La chica estaba ubicada a la mitad de la habitación con el pequeño cuerpecito indefenso de la bebé entre sus brazos. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y se notaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo más. Él se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo la mano de la chica que ella misma había extendido cuando lo vio ingresar. Ella le sonrió débilmente mientras descubría el rostro y el cuerpecito de su pequeña hija.

- Habría sido una linda personita, con tu color de cabello y mis ojos – murmuró ella débilmente.

- Amor no…

- Shhh… ya lo sé…

- No hables, te fatigaras

- Déjame hablar porque no tengo mucho tiempo para decirte todo lo que quisiera… - tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó – sé que esto será muy duro para ti. Pero te prometo que yo te estaré cuidando siempre no importa donde este. Y nuestra pequeña hija será un angelito que guiara tu camino siempre…

- No me dejes – suplicó sollozante

- No lo hare… solo no estaré contigo físicamente… no lo veas como una despedida, sino como un hasta luego… un hasta pronto con la promesa de reencontrarnos…

- No…

- Escucha amor… piénsalo de este modo: nuestra hija necesitaba que uno de los dos la cuidara y sinceramente prefiero ser yo – contestó ella con voz áspera por el esfuerzo que hacía para hablar…

- Pero cariño…

- No hay pero en esto, cariño… solo vive tu vida que yo te esperaré en el más allá el tiempo que sea necesario… no importa que estemos separados, mi corazón siempre será tuyo. No tengas dudas de que siempre te estaré esperando, y cuando mires al cielo y veas dos estrellas juntas, seremos nuestra Nessie y yo que te miramos sonriendo…

- Te amo…

- Yo también y nuestra hija igual… te ame, te amo, y te amare siempre y te esperaremos, lo juro…

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Y la chica cerró los ojos para siempre. La imagen de ella sosteniendo a su pequeña bebe inmóvil en sus brazos se quedo grabada a fuego en la retina de él. Se soltó a llorar cuando vio que ya no había nada que hacer… y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Se sentía vacio y solo. En su pecho no había nada, su corazón latía solo por inercia, por costumbre porque ya no había nada que lo motivara a continuar latiendo, todo lo que había esperado se había convertido en un horrible sueño sin posibilidades de despertar y decir que era un sueño, que todo estaba bien, porque nada estaba bien. Le costaba respirar, sus pulmones se sentían pesados y sin vida, como todo su organismo. Pero ahora comprendía todo lo que su sueño representaba: se quedaría atrapado en la espesa niebla de la soledad sin saber qué rumbo tomar, porque los dos luceros que prometían guiar su camino a través de la vida se habían perdido en el horizonte sin posibilidad de regresar a decirle que hacer, que decir, que sentir… solo se perdieron en un segundo y no volvieron nunca más….

* * *

El día del funeral, todos los asistentes pasaban frente al joven para ofrecer sus condolencias por tan grande pérdida en tan poco tiempo, pero él no prestaba atención a nada. Había tomado la decisión, momentos después de la muerte de su amada, que en el ataúd colocaran a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, tal y como la quería recordar, tal como conmemoraba la última imagen de ella, la imagen que perduraría en su memoria para siempre… la última vez que la vio viva…

Una vez las enterraron, los asistentes se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron los padres de ella y la familia completa de él. Su hermana melliza se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas…

- ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito?

- Si te soy sincero no siento nada, estoy como muerto en vida…

- No digas eso, ellas no querrían que te sintieras así…

- Pero ellas no están conmigo, Alice… ellas se fueron, me dejaron aquí con un hoyo en el pecho, en el corazón imposible de llenar, imposible de borrar. Nunca volverán y yo nunca volveré a estar vivo porque ellas no están conmigo ¿Cómo puedo ser quien era si la luz que guiaba mi vida, mi Bella, no está allí para decirme que hacer? No puedo con esto, Alice, no puedo…

Ella lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo, aunque sabía que nada lograría llenar ese vacío del que él hablaba, el vacio que él sentía, ni siquiera ella. Nada lograría volver a sacar una sonrisa sincera al joven que perdió todo lo que tenía en tan poco tiempo y de manera tan inesperada. El, en cuanto pudo, salió corriendo del gran salón donde todos lo miraban con lastima. Subió a su habitación y salió al balcón donde se veía casi toda la ciudad y parte del mar, dándole un brillo y una vista increíble que su amor adoraba. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de venir a la gran casa familiar, siempre salían un rato antes de la hora de la cena, justo cuando el crepúsculo estaba en su mayor esplendor a admirar las maravillas de la naturaleza que los rodeaban. Justo allí ella le había dado la noticia que tendrían un bebe y donde él le había pedido matrimonio años atrás, un lugar emblemático en su relación, una relación ahora inexistente, invisible…

- Nunca podre superar el hecho de que te fuiste y me dejaste aquí sufriendo tu ausencia. No puedo vivir sin ti, tú eras mi alma, no puedo vivir, no puedo respirar, no puedo existir sin ti… ¿Por qué te fuiste? No puedo seguir así… Regresa a mi por favor… Regresa… - y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al tiempo que la lluvia hacia acto de presencia, recordándole su soledad, la soledad que gobierna su vida desde que ella se fue…

No le importaba empaparse con la lluvia, solo quería que ella volviera, o en su defecto irse él con ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso sin destrozarle la vida a su familia entera que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente sin importar la locura que quisiera hacer o lo mal que estuviera… Miro al cielo pidiendo explicaciones con su profunda mirada y observo algo que lo hizo temblar. Dos estrellas estaban iluminando su campo de visión en el cielo, no eran las más grandes, pero ciertamente para el eran las más hermosas de todo el firmamento… recordó claramente las palabras que el día anterior había pronunciado su esposa en su lecho de muerte… _"cuando mires al cielo y veas dos estrellas juntas, seremos nuestra Nessie y yo que te miramos sonriendo…" _se quedo mirando por tiempo indefinido esas dos estrellas brillantes que iluminaban el cielo hasta que escucho como lo llamaban desde el piso de abajo… suspiro resignado y se dispuso a bajar…

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

- Te extraño mi amor… ayúdame a sobrellevar tu ausencia…

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

* * *

**N.A: Wow, este es otro one-shot triste para el concurso… últimamente todo lo que escribo es así, no entiendo porque… pero bueh…**

**En fin, aquí desgraciadamente murieron Bella y Nessie, en el primero que hice murió Eddy, así que ahora estoy con un poco mas de equilibrio… jeje…**

**Bueno, como siempre digo, tal vez no es la mejor historia pero lo más importante es que voten por su favorita cuando se abran las votaciones, si consideran que una de mis historias es buena, entonces voten por ella, sino por lo menos participen…**

**Besos**

**Yasi-Alice Cullen…**


End file.
